User blog:Teardrop and Emma Rock 2019/Wii Sports Club in Wii Sports Resort Version
Warning: Only I can edit, you can make comments. (This was Based on Unknown Channel's, Végégon's, and MarquessMark's blogs about Wii Sports Resort but with Wii Sports Club Miis.) Sports Swordplay Controls I am thinking the controls should be the same as the Wii controls for this sport on Duel, Speed Slice, and Showdown. Starters Level 1: Matt(Beginner), José, Kazuhiko, Jeff, Maximilian, Mark Level 2: Bowen, Jin-ah, Ricardo, Na-rae, Massimo Level 3: Claudia, Barry, Laura, Mi-sun, Rie, Patricia Level 4: Se-young, Carlo, Dunbar, Xiao-Tong, Alice Level 5: John, Giulia, Ilka, Irina, David, Barbara Level 6: Anne, Joost, William, Xiaojian, Yuehua Level 7: Ji-hoon, Sara, Pedro, Masako, Bernd, Donna Level 8: Clara, Araceli, Delilah, Haruka, Gerald Level 9: Frank, Alphonse, Joseph, Ivo, Merrick, Marius Level 10: Mitsu, Pian-Pian, Zi-Kai, Xixi, Olga Pros - Stars Level ★1: Yuriko, Eduardo, Jesús, Bernardo, Cheng-Han, Enrique Level ★2: Chris, Hiromi, Victor, Shu-Hui, Bruce Level ★3: Pavel, Xiuping, Yuya, André, Bo-Jia, Maria Level ★4: Elena, Haixiang, Marie, Paula, Sophia Level ★5: Daisuke, Erick, Kentaro, Léonie, Steven, Adrien Level ★6: Jialan, Marit, Leonel, Guillermo, Hyun-woo Level ★7: Joana, Juliette, Hee-joon, Sho, Xue-Ren, Rui-Lin Level ★8: Anna, Akira, Dylan, Marius, Rui Level ★9: Faustine, João, Jianjun, Mónica, Yunyun, Mizuho Level ★10: Pit (Champion), Cristina, Kaori, Millie, Polly, Skip, Susie Showdown Bosses(All Bosses have black armor) Level 1: Kazuhiko Level 2: Ricardo Level 3: Patricia Level 4: Se-young Level 5: Irina Level 6: Yuehua Level 7: Bernd Level 8: Clara Level 9: Merrick Level 10: Pian-Pian(Xixi and Mitsu also have Black Armor in this stage) Level ★1: Yuriko Level ★2: Hiromi(Bruce also has Black Armor in this stage) Level ★3: Xiuping(Pavel, Yuya, André, Bo-Jia, Maria, Claudia, Barry, Laura, and Rie, also have Black Armor in this stage) Level ★4: Marie(Elena, Haixiang, Paula, and Sophia also have Black Armor in this stage) Level ★5: Steven Level ★6: Leonel Level ★7: Sho(Joana also has Black Armor in this stage) Level ★8: Dylan(Akira and Rui also have Black Armor in this stage) Level ★9: Mónica(Faustine, João, Jianjun, and Mizuho'' also have Black Armor in this stage)'' Level ★10: Pit(Zi-Kai, Olga, Giulia, Barbara, Xiaojian, Cheng-Han, Jialan, Marit, Cristina, Kaori, Millie, Polly, Skip, and Susie also have Black Armor in this stage) Basketball Controls I think you should use the GamePad to get the Basketball and Wii Remote to throw it. Starters Level 1: Mark, Rie, Maria, Elena, Joost, Na-rae Level 2: Claudia, Barry, Merrick, Ilka, Sara Level 3: Level 4: Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Level 9: Level 10: Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Level ★3: Level ★4: Level ★5: Level ★6: Level ★7: Level ★8: Level ★9: Level ★10: Susie (Champion on Sophia's Team), Sophia (On Susie and Marit's Teams), Marit (on Susie, Sophia, and ???'s Teams) Table Tennis Controls I am thinking the controls should be the same as the Wii controls for this sport. Starters Level 1: David(Beginner) Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Level 9: Level 10: Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Level ★3: Level ★4: Level ★5: Level ★6: Level ★7: Level ★8: Level ★9: Level ★10: Faustine(Champion) Cycling Controls I am thinking the Gamepad should be used for this sport. Ranks 1st-10th: Ilka, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 11th-20th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 21st-30th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 31st-40th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 41st-50th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 51st-60th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 61st-70th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 71st-80th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 81th-90th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 91st-100th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? 101st-110th: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, Elena, Your Mii Referee: Ji-hoon Advisor: Se-young Category:Blog posts